The Evolution of an Angel of the Lord
by BrokenDream83
Summary: It's impossible: Jimmy is gone, leaving his body to me. What will happen now? I'm not ready for this. Lord, help me ... " spin-off of my fan fiction about Castiel's thoughts \revised edition!\
1. Jimmy is gone

******Disclaimer****: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**a/n:** a big thanks to my awesome beta reader MissMe113 for her patience and her kindness! I still can't believe she's my beta reader *_*

* * *

**Jimmy is gone**

Dean and Sam couldn't believe their own eyes. Castiel was on the ground, lying on his side. They rushed beside him and started to call him."Cas! Cas, you okay? Hey, wake up!" Dean shook him by the arm, but Castiel didn't wake up.

"I don't think he is asleep. You know, angels don't sleep," Sam said, worried.

"Do you think they have sent him back somewhere and this is just Jimmy?"

Sam shook his head. "If so, he would already be dead. Jimmy wasn't okay last time..."

Suddenly, the angel jumped up. "No!" he cried, frightened.

The two brothers took him by the arms, preventing him from falling back. They noticed that he had a head wound.

"Cas, you're hurt. What happened?" asked Sam. Castiel looked at him, puzzled, but didn't respond.

"Have you been drinking? It may be the effect of alcohol on someone who is not used to drinking..." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam looked at his brother with disapproval.

"I'm not drunk, Dean. I have not yet reached this point," Castiel replied without looking at him.

"Yeah, we know you're a good boy. So what happened to you? You seem like you have been run over by a train."

Castiel breathed quickly and then looked around, bewildered. He opened and closed his fist, looking at his palms as he did.

"Dean ... I think that Castiel isn't well. I mean, I think Jimmy's body has some problems..." Sam said.

"Are you kidding? Castiel has rented this dress of flesh; if there is some problem, he fixes it in a blink of his wings," Dean claimed, convinced.

"I don't know what the hell is happening to our friend, but there _is_ something wrong with him," Dean said, looking at the angel who, uninterested to their conversation, seemed like he was trying to hear something.

"Let me I remind you that Cas rebelled to Heaven...he could have lost his powers...he seems confused."

Dean grinned. "Cas is always confused..." he said, trying to provoke a reaction from Castiel, but he did not even seem hear him.

"Come on, Cas! Enough listening the voices and talk to us. Have there been other angels here? Demons? The tooth fairy? The Hulk? What the fuck, man! You need a doctor? When he acts like that... I hate him!" Dean blurted, almost angry.

Castiel looked at him. "I'm fine, Dean. There was nobody here except me," he assured him trying to get up.

The two brothers helped him to his feet; Castiel seemed confused, staggered a moment and closed his eyes.

"What is it, Cas? It seems like you're listening to something," Sam pointed out. Castiel nodded.

"I can't hear him."

"Who?" the Winchesters asked.

"Jimmy. He's gone."

"What do you mean _he's gone_?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"What I said, Dean. Jimmy is gone."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, unable to understand what he meant.

"I don't have to rent this body anymore. Now it's mine." Castiel said to them, almost dismayed.

"But...are you sure? I mean …how is it possible? Jimmy is dead?" Sam asked, looking at him.

Castiel slowly shook his head, still shocked by what happened.

I don't... I don't know. This should not happen but his soul is....gone. His conscience is no longer here with me. Now there's just me. My God ..." he explained anxious. If it were possible, Dean would have said that Cas was terrified.

"Is that why you were on the ground? Did you fall when Jimmy left?" asked Dean.

"No. I don't remember exactly what happened, just that ...suddenly I heard Jimmy calling me and then I think I fainted. I don't know."

"Have you... talked?" Sam demanded. Castiel looked into his eyes. Sam saw that something had changed in his eyes.

"Yes... I think. I remember something. Jimmy left me his body in inheritance, saying he was going to see …what is happening up there. It's absurd," Castiel said more to himself than to them, who, shocked and perplexed, stared at him, trying to understand.

"Don't you look at me like that, guys. I'm still Castiel. Just...I'm no longer a tenant, I'm the owner."

Dean frowned. "Cas ...are you getting funny, by chance?"

"I have no idea. If so, I'm not doing it on purpose," the angel said seriously, but both brothers saw a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"And your powers? How are they?" Dean demanded.

In response Castiel disappeared before their eyes, then he reappeared ten seconds later in their midst.

"Yes, there they are. So...it's just Jimmy that decamped, giving his ass to you," Dean said with a smile.

Castiel tried to suppress a smile.

"It's not funny, Dean. Anyway, it seems that Jimmy was tired of me and ...left."

"So... this little body is all yours, huh Cas?" Dean said, giving him a pat on the back.

"I repeat that it's _not_ funny, Dean. It's as if Jimmy is dead and it was me who killed him."

"Oh come on, Cas...he chose to let you come in, remember? It's the rule," Dean said.

"Dean is right. Don't feel guilty ...do you know what he told us when the angels sent you at home? He felt like chained to a comet. I don't think Jimmy could bear it anymore," Sam assured him, trying to comfort Castiel.

"Maybe you're right, but I can't stop feeling guilty."

Dean looked at him, surprised. "Wow, an angel without emotions that feels guilty!"

Castiel stared at him; a flash of anger crossed his eyes.

"There are many things that you don't know about me, Dean," Cas warned him. Dean looked away.

"By now Jimmy is gone; I can not do anything," Castiel said, resigned.

"Are you okay, anyway?" Dean demanded, seriously this time.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just confused. I need to be alone," he responded, and without giving time to them to reply, he disappeared in a puff of wind.

The two brothers found themselves alone.

"See? Even when he does that... I hate him!" Dean snapped, pointing to the void previously occupied by Castiel.

"I don't think it's easy for him ... I suspect that Cas and Jimmy have had long talks. Now Jimmy is gone and Cas feels guilty. They were like twins, in a sense."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Dean admitted.

"You know, Sammy...I think that Cas will become the drug addicted Casanova that I met in the future ..." Dean said smiling, then reminded something else and stopped to smile.

Instead, Sam paled. "I hope not. It would mean that I will become ...." he could not finish the sentence.

The two brothers looked at each other in silence. Maybe what had happened was not a good sign.


	2. She is not your daughter

**She is not your daughter**

**

* * *

**

Finding Claire had been easy; the hard part was talking to her. After all, Castiel was the creature who had taken away her father.

And "_I'm not your father_," had certainly not been a nice sentence. Now he could say something less traumatic.

What? Well…something like: "_Go home, dad will come back soon_." But all that was managed to tell had been that he was not her father.

Pity he was her father only outwardly. Jimmy was, so to speak, possessed by an angel. Hard to explain of course, but he should have been a little more sensitive. Many months had passed and Castiel was different: now he could be sweeter.

He stood there in front of a middle school in Illinois, waiting for Claire Novak. His daughter.

No, he meant Jimmy's daughter. But he had the great idea to go and since the body that had generated this girl now belonged to Castiel, it was a bit like if she were his daughter too. Cas wondered what the hell he was thinking about.

"I wish I have a switch to turn off my brain," he said to himself, staring at the school gates.

He took the mobile from the pocket of his trench coat and looked at the time: according to this information, a few minutes and the lessons would be finished.

Well, objectively, an angel with a mobile was funny. That was why Dean and Sam teased him every time, making him stupid telephone jokes from which he was not able to defend himself. They managed to tease him like an idiot. He had to learn to make jokes.

Cas was thinking of that nonsense because he felt uncomfortable. He did not know how Claire would react; maybe she would run away or she would sent him to hell. He sighed thoughtfully, straightened his tie and his trench coat. Claire's schoolmates certainly knew him "i.e. they knew Jimmy" so he hoped he didn't appear too shabby: he did not want to ruin her good name with the image of a shabby father.

_Cas, she's not your daughter. You've taken her father's body, but she's not your daughter. Stop it or you'll be really ridiculous._

Was it really ridiculous to feel himself a little responsible for his vessel's daughter? Was it ridiculous to feel guilty for having ruined the life to an innocent girl, the daughter of his vessel? No, not at all ridiculous.

Finally the sound of a bell resounded in the air, the gates were opened and groups of screaming kids began to leave the school building.

Castiel looked at them carefully, but he could not see Claire.

Finally saw her, among a group of girls of her age, but she was the most beautiful. She was smiling and seemed serene.

"When she will see me, she will stop smiling," he said gravely. Maybe he'd better disappear.

He had no time to consider the "disappear before she sees you" option, because Claire saw Castiel and recognized him from afar.

The girl stopped and paled. Her friends looked at her and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I have to go. See you tomorrow," And she walked away to reach....her father?

"Hello, Claire," he said when she stopped in front of him.

"Who are you? My father or the other guy?" she asked him point blank with an angry expression on her face.

"I'm afraid ... I am the other guy. But he is here with me," Cas answered, knowing to lie. Jimmy was not there.

"Obviously, I had no doubts. My father doesn't have that weird gaze." she remarked.

Castiel frowns. "Weird? Do I have a weird expression?"

Claire smiled, but immediately tried to suppress it.

"Yes, like someone who doesn't understand what's happening around him but tolerates and ignores everything," was her direct answer and ... it was true.

Castiel nodded.

"Indeed, you are right ... I don't understand a lot of things but I...."

"What do you want?" Claire stopped him.

"To talk to you," he said looking into her eyes.

But Claire was not keen to talk to the being who was occupying her father's body; she hated him. Maybe.

"Sorry, but I do not want to talk to you," Claire said, but she did not move.

"Please Claire, your father asked me to come here. He wants you know..." Cas started, but she interrupted him again.

"Yes ...I understand: how much he loves me, how he misses me, and so on," the girl cut it short.

"It's true, baby, and he wants to be sure you really know it . He loved you so much and still loves you…and he regrets not being able to be here with you," the angel tried to explain, but she seemed to darken even more.

"I cannot believe I'm talking with my father, who is not really my father but an angel who's using him like a suitcase. Do you realize that the situation is really ridiculous?" Claire's voice broke with tears. Castiel was mortified.

"I'm not using your father like a suitcase, Claire. I..."

"Yes, he's your vessel, he's special, he has agreed to let you enter into his head...I know!" the girl exclaimed.

"What I meant is that for me your father is ...a friend. And if I'm here, it is because he asked to me and also because...I am sincerely sorry for everything that you and your parents have suffered for my fault. Believe me, I'm so sorry."

Claire seemed surprised: he spoke more like a human this time.

"Are you also sorry that you entered into my head?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, baby, but believe me, it was necessary. That man would have killed you if I had not intervened ..."

She had never considered the matter from this angle: if she had not been his vessel for those few minutes, perhaps she would now be dead and perhaps even her mother and father. Oh, well ... after all it was as if he were dead anyway.

"He was not a man. He was a demon, I know," she said.

"Yes, he was. So you understand that it was really necessary for me intervene. And you are...special. Like your father."

"So one day one of your friends will come to ask me to give him a seat among my neurons?"

Castiel laughed. It was the first time he did it in front of someone. Claire stared at him, puzzled.

_Give him a seat among my neurons_. It was an impossible sentence but he had to admit that it was funny.

"Sorry ... it is that I had never heard a sentence like that. Anyway ...yes, you are a potential vessel, and ...no, you don't need to allow anyone to sit among your neurons."

"No? How could I say no to an angel who asks me to be his vessel?" she demanded.

"He cannot force you to do so. I have not forced your father to accept me and if he had not made it by his will...I could not get inside his head. Do you understand me, baby?"

"Do not call me baby because I'm not one. I almost thirteen," she said resentfully.

"I see.... but I did not mean to offend. It's just that I am thousands of years old, so even if you were nine hundred years old...you'd always be a baby for me..." he explained kindly. Claire gave him a smile.

"Thousands? It does not seem like you are...you seem to be thirty-five..."

"I try to keep myself fit ..." the angel replied, hoping to make her smile.

Instead Claire laughed and his face finally relaxed.

"You are a strange angel, you know? You have the sensibility of a fossil but if you commit yourself, you can be fun."

"I'm sorry to have told you I was not your father that night. I did not mean to be cruel; it was the first time I interacted with a human. Especially with a baby human, if you grant me the term," Castiel apologized, sincerely sorry.

The girl shrugged. "Never mind. After all, I also asked you who you were...even though looking at you, you seemed to just be my father. Did you never talk to a human before me? And my father, then?" she asked, curious. The ice was broken now.

"If you want, I can tell you about him walking back home..." he proposed cautiously.

Claire nodded with a smile. "Yes, I would be pleased. When will I get the chance to talk to an angel again?"

They began to walk side by side. Castiel looked at her curiously: Claire did not look like Jimmy, apart from the eyes maybe.

"You see, your father and I did not talk like we're doing now, you and me. It was a sort of…a telepathic connection. When I am out of this body, I don't have a human voice and the first time that your father heard my voice, well...he had convulsions..."

"Really? And what kind of voice do you have?" she demanded, amazed. Castiel shrugged: how could he explain it?

Unexpectedly, a shrill whistle crossed the air and hurt both of their ears. A little further away, a guy was repairing a big sound box and to test the efficiency, he produced that terrific sound.

"Here, Claire; I actually speak more or less like this," Castiel explained.

"Dad's voice is definitely better," Claire asserted, still amazed.

"I dare not imagine what your appearance is. If the voice is really that shrill and deafening, who knows what your face is like."

Castiel smiled. "We don't have faces. Not like you, I mean. We are ... a blinding light."

_Yes, just blinding. That poor woman, Pamela, knew it well_. He still felt guilty about her.

"So, you're beautiful. I mean, I was thinking of something…monstrous. Instead, you are made of light and that is a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"Well...I don't know. For us it is normal to be made of light and so... it's beautiful. As for you, it is good to be made of flesh and bones."

Claire nodded seriously. "I cannot imagine myself without my body. Are you accustomed to my father's body?"

_Good question: are you accustomed, Cas?_

"Mh...I think so. It's just a little…small for something like me. But it is interesting."

"Small? Do you mean he should be taller?" she asked innocently.

Castiel smiled. "No darling, but any human_ would_ ask. We are....giants," he explained.

"Oh, I see. My father is quite tall. And he's also good looking; you have been lucky. You have a charming vessel," Claire said with pride.

Castiel looked at her, puzzled.

"If you say so...I'm not expert in matters of beauty ...." he admitted candidly.

Claire chuckled with amusement. "Trust me, my father is handsome. My mother and I were a little jealous when we realized that some woman looked at him in a strange manner...so now they look at you in this strange manner."

"I don't know. Honestly I never noticed," Castiel replied, lying shamelessly.

The ring of a cell phone interrupted their conversation. With Claire's amazement, Castiel took a mobile from his pocket.

"I could tell this as a joke! An angel with a mobile phone!"

_Perfect, now Claire also teases me_, Cas thought dejected.

It was Dean.

"I'm sorry Claire, it's one of those guys. Do you remember?" She nodded and moved a few steps. But she could still listen the to conversation.

"Yes, Dean?"

"_Hey Cas, where the hell are you_?"

"Illinois."

"_Illinois? Why?"_

"I am with my ...with Jimmy's daughter. We're talking."

"_With whom? You're out of mind, man_."

"No, I am inside Jimmy's mind and I had to talk to his daughter for him."

"_Well, now give her the goodnight kiss and bring your winged ass over here, we need you_."

"My what? Anyway you must have some patience. It's my duty, Dean. So I'm sorry but my _winged ass _will not move from here, for the moment."

"_Okay, but hurry up with your family reunion. The end of the world is knocking at the door and it's not going to be convenient_."

"Just because it is knocking, I must keep my promise. See you later, Dean."

The conversation was over; Cas turned off the phone and came close to Claire, who turned her back.

"Sorry ...work problems," he said. Claire turned around and Castiel noticed that she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I ...I have heard the "winged ass" story and I had to laugh ... I'm sorry. I did not want to disrespect you."

"Don't worry; I'm not that touchy. You can't guess what they say to me. They also make jokes on the phone."

"Really? What kind of jokes?"

"Well ....they speak with different voices; they make me listen to songs. They imitate the animals ..."

Claire smiled. "For these kinds of jokes, you have to give them satisfaction," she said.

"The problem is that I understand that it is a stupid joke when they have hung up," he admitted resignedly.

"They must love you; otherwise they would not waste their time like this."

Castiel thought for a while.

"Maybe I'm just a perfect target. As angel I was quite powerful. As human I'm a disaster."

The girl looked at him surprised. "Was? Are you not more an angel?"

_I don't know_

"Of course...I mean when I was just an angel. And now in this form...well, those guys always make fun of me. Sooner or later I'll learn to give them tit for tat," he answered, but Claire did not seem convinced.

"Mh... okay. Here we are. Now Mom and I live here," the girl said, pointing to the small white house surrounded by a small garden.

The door opened and came out Claire's mother, Amelia...Jimmy's wife. When she saw who she considered still her husband, her lips widened into a smile of happiness.

"No mom, this isn't dad. It's his tenant ..." Claire was quick to say, seeing the joy on her mother's face.

Amelia did not stop smiling: anyhow, it meant that her Jimmy was alive.

"I would... I would to talk to your mother…if that's okay," Castiel told Claire, watching her mother.

"Okay ... I'll leave you alone. See you later," she greeted him, looking into his eyes. Yes, she had eyes just like Jimmy's.

"You are Castiel…not Jimmy. Right?" Amelia started and came close to him.

Cas nodded slowly. "I'm... your husband's tenant. He asked me to come here... he wanted you to know ..."

He could not complete the sentence: how could he explain what happened?

"Know what...?" the woman encouraged him.

"To make sure you knew how much he loved you and that ... he will continue to love you from up there," he said it all in one breath.

Amelia was paralyzed; she paled and her eyes filled with tears.

"_Up there_? What do you mean _up there_? Jimmy is ... dead?" she asked him, crying.

Castiel lowered his gaze.

"He was gone before I could stop him. His soul has gone to Heaven; his conscience is no longer here with me. But before leaving he asked me to come here and talk to his family. Amelia, I'm sorry, I can still feel his love for you. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to…take him away from you," he apologized, sincerely sorry.

"Yes...Castiel the angel is sorry for the death of Jimmy Novak, a human. Very noble."

"It's true. Jimmy was a good man…is a good man, because he is not on this Earth, but he lives in the Heaven. Believe me."

Amelia nodded briefly. "Yes, but we need him here now. Instead there is only...his body occupied by a heavenly creature. I'm sorry, but your regret is not helpful to us."

Castiel felt increasingly guilty.

"I can understand ..."

"No, I think not. You don't have ... a family. The angels have no wives or husbands or children.... You cannot understand."

The angel felt hurt. He knew what it meant to have a family and ... lose it.

And he also knew what it meant to lose...a love.

"You're wrong. I understand very well, and if I could do something to bring him back for you, I would do it immediately. But I cannot."

"Why did you come here, if Jimmy is gone?" Amelia asked, tearful.

"Because... before he left, he asked me to come to his wife and his daughter ...and here I am."

Actually the situation was different: Jimmy told him _if you see them_, but Castiel felt guilty and he needed to do so.

"Claire knows?"

Cas shook his head. "No...I told her that her father is here. Do not tell her...she is too young ..."

Claire peered out the door, stepped out and came close her mother.

The angel looked at her. "Now, I have to go," he said.

Amelia nodded and walked away. Claire was still there in front of Castiel.

"May I ...may I ask you something?" she demanded.

"Sure."

"Could I talk to my father? Just for a minute."

Cas stared at her, unable to answer; what to say now?

"Baby, it's not possible. There is not a switch to turn off and on at my leisure. When I'm there, he can't be."

The girl was disappointed. "Could you go out for a moment and then come back?"

"I'd need another vessel. I really can't. I would, but I cannot," Castiel was mortified

"I see. Well, bye and thanks for visiting," Claire said and ran home, entered and slammed the door behind her.

Castiel looked at the door for a few moments, then sighed and walked away. How could she talk with her father if Jimmy was dead? There was only his outer casing, but his soul was gone. Perhaps Castiel was wrong to say her that her father was still there; maybe it was better to tell the truth.

_No, absolutely not_. How had he reacted when they told him that his father, God, was dead?

He got angry and did not believe it. Claire would do the same. Or maybe even more; she was human after all.

Claire would never talk to her father, not on this Earth, but at least she believed that he was alive, somewhere there among the neurons.

* * *

How had he the idea to do such a thing? Cas seriously thought that he was crazy. Could the angels go crazy? Perhaps those like him, yes.

He took off his trench coat and tie, tried to settle his hair to seem _different_, to seem Jimmy.

He breathed deeply and rang the bell. Fortunately it was Claire to open the door.

Castiel looked at her and smiled. "Claire ... honey."

The girl's eyes lighted up. "Dad?"

The angel nodded and she threw herself in his arms. It was the first hug that Castiel received.

"But ... Castiel told me it was not possible ...he needed another vessel..."

"Indeed it is so; he's gone away .... For a little of time he will be inside another person," he explained.

"Oh Daddy ... I missed you so much!" and she burst into tears, hugging him again. The angel felt embarrassed; he was not accustomed to that kind of situation and tried in every way to appear natural and not _a soulless bastard_, like Dean called him sometimes.

"I missed you too, baby. I'm sorry for everything ..."

"I know Dad .... I understand. You couldn't have imagined that allowing Castiel to enter in your head would cause you to lose everything, otherwise you would not have done it, would you?" Claire asked, looking into his eyes.

"Of course not, darling. You and Mom are the most important people in my life. More than any angel...don't forget that."

Claire smiled happily. "Can you stay a little with us, Dad?"

"I cannot, Cas is waiting for me: he cannot stay too long out of his vessel...or else he might not be able to go back and…he would have some problems with his superiors ..." he confided.

Claire did not seem surprised.

"I told myself that there was something wrong with him. He's different now. He seems a bit more human."

_Yeah… just what I wanted_, Castiel thought alarmed.

"Oh yes ... that guy has something wrong. But I cannot abandon him, even if I would do it to get back to you ..."

"Will you come again? Even once a year is fine."

"Yes. I'll try to come...sometimes," but he did not believe that it was possible.

"I have to go, Claire....Give my greetings to your mom and take care of her," and, to his own surprise, kissed her forehead.

Claire looked into his eyes carefully, put her hand into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small metal cylinder.

She overturned it and what came out was a sort of hysterical laughter. Castiel looked at it, puzzled.

"What is that?" he asked with a doubtful smile.

"A gift for Castiel. He told me that Dean and Sam make jokes on the phone. This will return the favor, maybe."

She handed him the curious contraption, Castiel looked at it confused and then laughed.

"I think he will appreciate that very much, you know? He resents when those guys make fun of him."

"They will be surprised because certainly don't expect a joke from an angel!"

"You're right. Why…this gift?"

_Yes, why a gift to him?_

Claire shrugged. "Because he has brought you here and then he is not as insensitive as I thought, otherwise he would not have allowed you to talk with me."

Castiel felt guilty because he was lying, giving her the impression of speaking with his father. But she was happy and this was important.

"Yeah. I did not expect it. Now I have to go; it's late," and caressed her cheek.

She smiled, got up on her toes and hugged him.

"I know it's you, Cas. I wanted to pretend to believe it, but I prefer to tell you the truth." Castiel looked at her incredulous.

"How...? Forgive me...I did not want tease you," Castiel apologized.

"I know. You have tried to make me happy. Dad is gone, isn't it?" The angel did not answer, letting her know the truth.

The young girl held back her tears.

"I'm… sorry, Claire," he said.

"I know ... otherwise you would not be here. Thank you, and take care...of yourself," she said and lifting up herself, kissed him on the cheek.

Castiel was shocked; this affectionate sign was not for Jimmy, it was for him.

"You know Cas, with a little practice you'd be a good dad. A little clumsy and naive, but acceptable." And smiling, she turned around and walked away.

The angel stayed alone in the street, looked around bewildered and he cried....

What sweetness in that child and how much sweetness he felt inside himself. Was this the meaning of **to feel**? If so, it was wonderful.

He walked toward the bench where he put his trench coat, he put it on it and after another glance behind him, he walked away. Why was he walking? He could move himself anywhere in seconds. Yes, but for a while he wanted to walk like an ordinary man.

* * *

Finally, after the fourth ring, Dean picked up the phone.

"_Yes_?"

On the other hand, just a hysterical laugh.

"_But ...who the hell is it_?"

Nothing. Another hysterical laugh.

"_Look man, if you want to play, I don't. If you have something to say do it quickly or fuck..."_

And again, another nice hysterical laugh.

"_Hey you son of a bitch, who the fuck are you" _Dean yelled into the phone, purple.

Last hysterical laugh, then without waiting for an answer, Cas hang up the phone.

The angel laughed heartily. Finally, he was the winner.

_It is not so funny when someone does it to you, uh Dean_?

Castiel looked at Claire's gift and smiled.

"Thank you, baby." and disappeared in a puff of wind

* * *

a/n: Thanks to MissMe 113, as always *_*


	3. Castiel is straight

**A/N:** Chapter written for fun, Castiel and I both we don't want to offend who write slash stories.. but we don't like them. We apologize. I never have read a slash story, so if you'll read something alredy written, it's not intentional.

A special thanks to my new virtual friend **ArmagonAuthor****, **for giving me encouragement and advice. Thank you XD!!!

* * *

**Castiel is straight**

A laughter broke the silence. It was Sam that, sat in front of his computer, he could not help it. His brother looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam tried to regain his selfcontrol, concealing his laughters with coughing.

"Who? Me? Nothing ..." Sam replied, biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

Dean approached quickly to his brother. "No! Now you say why you're laughing. What are you reading?" and he leaned toward the monitor.

"I don't think you'd love to read it..." warned Sam.

Dean grimaced. "Oh no, is it another slash story?" he complained.

Sam nodded. "Yeah .. the fanslash strike again. I think it is Becky, but I suspect that she has changed nickname for not to be discovered by us..."

"Becky? Do you think is she again? Does not understand that we are brothers? I mean ... I have nothing against love affairs between men .. but we are brothers!" Dean protested dismayed.

Sam was worried, he did not know how to explain the innovation.

"Why have you this face? What does it mean, Sam? "Dean asked, suspecting something.

"Well, .... I think it is Becky but I'm not sure ... because is changed the subject ... I mean is changed the pairing ...."Sam tried to explain.

Dean looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Now it is no more me and you..." Sam began.

"Who?" Dean asked him, slightly alarmed. He had a terrible suspicion.

"Dean, really, forget it. They are just girls with a lot of imagination ..." Sam responded.

"You just tell me what they have written this time." Dean said firmly. Sam sighed and turned the computer in order to facilitate the reading to his brother.

"Dean, see it for yourself ... I have not the courage to tell you." he confessed, suppressing another laughter. Dean leaned and started reading the file on the monitor. After a few lines, he understood the meaning of the story.

"Oh my God! They made me mate with Castiel!"

*****

"They have no respect! I mean ... Cas is an angel! And he is inside Jimmy's body! If I don't mistake, Jimmy loved women!" Dean snapped, shocked by the discovery of new kind of slash stories: Castiel and Dean.

"Well, I think Cas likes women too..." Sam affirmed.

"I think Cas does not like anybody... I tried to help him make friends with a girl but he messed up the affair!" Dean replied, reminding the episode with some amusement, though.

" Exactly. You wanted to help him make friends with a prostitute .. maybe Cas would like a little of sweetness ... for free." emphasized Sam .

Dean shrugged. "Yes maybe you're right, though I don't care. I can't understand why Becky likes to image me and Cas together! Do you realize? Castiel and I .... oh Jesus .." Dean was upset, Sam was amused.

"Come on Dean, it is not so tragic. It was much worse when she wrote about you and me ... at least you and Cas / Jimmy are not kins ...." Dean looked at him, frowning.

"What it means? Just the thought makes me shudder! Cas and I together? Beat that! Maybe I should have a chat with Becky." Dean threatened seriously.

"No, Dean. It is only fiction:**fan fiction**, you know? Becky is a strange girl but she's innocuosu. What is wrong?"

"You say like that because she loves you! So, she thought to make me sleep with Cas! I can't believe it. Does not she know about girls I had?" Sam reminded with concern the passion that Becky had shown to him, but he removed quickly the embarrassing memory.

"She did not care about our kinship, I don't think she cares about your girls or about the fact that Castiel is an angel." Sam affirmed.

"You're right. I'm really upset, you know Sammy?"

Sam tried to be serious. "Take it easy. Except Becky and Chuck, no one knows that we exist, what do you care about what they write?"

"I care a lot! I do not like that my masculinity is questioned! Not even for fiction! "emphasized Dean.

"Dean, if you were really with a boy, you would not be less manly. It's just a different way to loving, there's nothing wrong with that" Dean moved his hand in the air. "Okay professor, you know what I meant! Stop laughing or you'll get a slap in the face! "he threatened.

"Luckily, Cas is not here .... he would ask a lot of questions ..." Dean said massaging his forehead.

"Who knows what he would say about it... I bet he does not understand much of it." Sam said, looking at the monitor. Dean turned around toward Sam. "Hey, you don't want to tell him about this matter, I hope! Do not you dare do it or be trouble for you!" Dean threatened his brother, pointing his finger against Sam's face. Sam wanted to replicate, but the light of the room began to flash: Castiel was coming.

"Tell me what, Dean?" asked Castiel just arrived, looking at both brothers. Sam closed the computer brusquely, and the angel noticed it.

"Hum.. nothing Cas, we were talking about ...." But Sam did not know what to say. Castiel looked at Dean quizzically.

"Dean, would you tell me what Sam should not tell me? Have you discovered something important?" he demanded, thinking it was the reason for the agitation that he saw on their faces. He was wrong.

"No, I mean....yes! These are just some stories of apparitions, healings, and so on. We did not want to alarm you....." Dean explained, awkwardly.

Indeed Castiel frowned. "Dean, do you really think I am so stupid? "he asked with a hint of resentment.

"Seriously Cas, it's nothing. Dean said a nonsense and he does not want you know it. That is all. ."Sam affirmed. Castiel stared at him.

"What kind of nonsense? He teased me? "Cas demanded. If so, it would not be nothing new: why such mystery?

Sam nodded slowly.

"Hum ... .. something. Really, a nonsense, but there is no need for you to know. You know Dean , right?He prattles and then he feels guilty ..."

"Has it nothing to do with your computer that you have closed violently when I landed, Sam?" the angel asked looking in his eyes. The youngest of Winchesters stared at him puzzled: landed? Since when Castiel used a verb like this to describe his arrival?

"My.... computer? No, certainly not! It was a coincidence! I was doing research and when you were landing, I was finishing. "Sam justified himself.

"Yeah Cas, stop being paranoid ... it was just a stupid comment, and I don't want you know it because it could hurt you." Dean said.

Castiel looked at Dean, and in his face appeared a subtle smile.

"Since when don't you want to hurt me? You have invented some insults that do not exist, just for me ."

"Those are not insults, Cas! Humans use give .. nicknames!" Dean defended himself. Sam shook his head, he was going to be stuck in a end dead.

"Then _winged idiot_, _soulless bastard_ and _asshole_ are nicknames for friends?" Castiel emphazised.

Dean realized that the angel had changed, he was no more the naive dickhead of the earlier year.

"It seems that I spend all my time to insult you! Come on, Cas, are you really offended? Winged idiot is nice, isn't it? And you are .. winged."

"Did you like when Uriel called you dressed monkey, Dean?" Castiel asked him point blank.

"Well ... not particularly ... what has this to do?"

"But you're a monkey, evolutionarily speaking. However you did not like it. Why it should not bother me being called _winged idiot_ , even though I have wings?" Both Winchesters were dazed, who really was Castiel?

_All this fuss over a damn slash story between me and Cas ... maybe it was better tell him_, Dean thought, staring at the angel.

Castiel realized to have dragged the matter too far, so he decided to let it go.

"Anyway guys, I had passed only to know if there were news about the Colt, or maybe ... about Lucifer. Since I am no more able to find you on my own, if you leave from here, do you mind to let me know?" asked Castiel.

"Sure." Sam responded.

Castiel nodded and he left like he had arrived, in a puff of wind.

"Sammy ... sometimes I feel that Castiel is angry with me."

"No, I think not. I think he is just a little confused and... susceptible. Did you see? He had already returned the usual Castiel." replied Sam.

"Maybe you're right... but sometimes he seems pissed off." Dean insisted.

Sam smiled looking at him. "You know, when I see you fight, I think you would be a beautiful couple. Like Piper and Leo in Charmed!" Sam affirmed amused, reminding the spicy story about his brother and Castiel.

Dean was indignant. "What? You're mad, man!" he snapped.

"Besides, I don't look like Piper! And Cas is not fair!" - emphasized Dean Winchester.

Sam stared at him shaking his head. "And then I am the mad."

*****

Perfect, they had left the motel. Castiel waited a few minutes and he materialized in their room. Sam had left his computer on the table, having no suspect that Castiel could come back to see with his own eyes what he was watching a few seconds before his coming. They would not tell him? Perfect. He would found out it by himself. They had underestimated him. Castiel approached the table and sat down, pulled up the monitor and stopped to think. He had seen do it many times at both Sam and Dean, it was easy. He pressed a button and it turned on quickly, once loaded all the programs, Castiel opened directly the chronology. It was there that, he knew, were saved all the visited webpages. He checked the pages by moving the cursor ... without the mouse, he did not find any interesting sentence, until he read:

**Pairing Castiel/Dean**

Castiel frowned, intuiting that there was something strange with that title. He opened the page and he started reading. He widened his eyes in amazement. What it meant that story? What it was... ..

"Oh my God!" the angel exclaimed, realizing instantly.

He continued reading until the end, more and more upset, embarrassed and .... offended.

Who had written these things?

Becky.

It is her, Chuck's friend.

How can a girl imagine those things .... between men? Why?

"There is something wrong with her. How does she invent this .... Oh good God! Do the men really do this kind of thing?" exclaimed Castiel aloud.

The angel was literally scandalized, he knew that between humans there were those kinds of relationships, but see himself involved in one of them, along with Dean, was terrible. He did not like Dean, not in that sense! He was not able to say if Dean was good looking or not.

With women it was easy, almost automatic, more they were beautiful, more he felt dazed. But Dean ... really.... no.

He did not know about other men, because he ignored them when he met them.

"Does not she know that for an angel such a thing is a sin?" Castiel wondered, staring at the monitor.

Well, to tell the true, for an angel was a sin even sleep with a woman, but there was a part of him, purely human and called _male pride_, which made him feel very indignant.

"Maybe I should have a chat with this girl ..." but then he thought that would be useless and potentially dangerous: if he'd found her along with Chuck, he could meet again Raphael.

It was a bad idea.

Cas turned off the computer simply by waving a hand. He took the mobile from his pocket and phoned to Dean.

"Where are you?"

Dean replied something.

"Okay, I arrive. Don't move." he warned.

He felt teased: that's what they were talking about, that's why Sam could not help but laugh, looking at him in an odd way.

He had to elucidate something.

*****

"Okay, but what ..?" Castiel already had hung up.

"Who was it?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean shrugged. "It was Cas, he said he's arriving. He was strange." Dean explained.

Sam and Dean were in a parking, next to their Impala. Castiel materialized next to Dean, making him wince.

"Holy shit, Cas! Have you decided to kill me?" Dean accused him, putting his hand on his chest.

"I apologize. I just wanted to say something to Dean." the angel said, staring at Dean.

"Okay .. tell me." Dean said, thinking it was the Apocalypse or something.

"If one day I were go crazy and decide to .... have sex with a human, this will be certainly a woman. And more than certainly, not with you, Dean. Though I feel for you a brotherly liking, you can be sure I will never attempt to seduce you." Castiel said firmly.

The two Winchesters listened to him open-mouthed.

"And also, I have not took you off from the hell because you were strong and fascinating, but because they were orders. And I don't wanted to kill Anna because I was jealous of the fact that she has been with you."

_Maybe because she has been with you and not with me_, Castiel thought, but obviously it was a consideration to keep for himself.

"I hope you knew these things even before I told you them,Dean." he concluded.

Dean was wordless, Sam had immediately understood.

"Have you read ... ..." asked Sam.

Castiel stopped him. "Yes Sam, unfortunately I have. And I will not talk about it again."

"Cas, these are just invented stories, I know that you ... not ... well..." Dean tried to say, embarrassed like never before.

"Fine. I have nothing to add. Excuse me again for the intrusion." And he disappeared.

The two brothers looked at each other without being able to talk for several seconds.

"But was he Cas?"Dean said finally.

" Yes, a little pissed off. He is really angry, uh? More than you!" Sam replied, giggling.

Suddenly, Castiel reappeared.

"One last thing: if you see Chuck's friend, you tell her that I never felt attracted by men. I am ...." Castiel stopped and he thought.

That definition could be applied to an angel? He did not know, but it certainly would explained what he meant.

"I'm ....straight." Castiel said and then left, without giving time to the others to respond.

"Yes, he's really pissed off." Dean confirmed with a smirk.

"Is it funny for you?" asked Sam.

"Oh yes, we are educating him very well, brother! He will become like us! Like me!"

Sam turned his gaze to the sky. "Poor Cas." he exclaimed.

"What do you mean with _poor Cas_? I am a good example!" Dean protested.

"The important is to believe." Sam said shrugging.

Dean snorted and gone back into the car.

"Get in the car, you with that big ass. Damned professor of my boots*."

Sam obeyed. "Righto, Piper!".

Dean murmured something, while Sam chuckled, amused.

* * *

**2nd author's notes**: *I don't know if you have a byword like this. I hope!!

I know, this chapter was not correct... but I laughed all the time XD. I hope you've understood what I meant! Ciao!


	4. This is Christmas

**A/N:** I apologize for my bad translation

* * *

Castiel was watching them through the window. Dean and Sam were decorating a small fake fir with small balls and glittering gold thread. Dean stumbled and the tree fell down onto the floor. They had to start all over again. Sam said him something, surely a reproach. Cas noticed that although Sam was physically bigger, Dean was the one who moved like a bull in a china shop.

_Where __have I learned this simile? I don't want to think about it. _

Castiel watched them for another few minutes, then he decided to enter. In his own way of course.

"Did you know that this is a pagan tradition, guys?" The angel began, materializing behind the two young men who startled and quickly turned around.

"Cas, for God's sake! When are you going to stop behaving so? Could you knock like an ordinary person?" Dean snapped.

Castiel watched him carefully.

"Dean, if you had the power to enter the rooms without the use of doors, what would you do?"

Dean pondered, then smiled slyly.

"I never had thought before. Well, I guess not. I would paid gold to enter in girls' dressing room in this way, when I went at school!"

Castiel and Sam looked at each other shaking their head.

"I had no doubts. So I don't understand why I should not do it. And you know me since a lot of time now, why do I startle you? You have seen things worse than an angel." Castiel said.

"You don't startle us, Cas. I mean, not your appearance. For someone who is absent or concentrated, an apparition like yours is... uh... awful. Besides, I can't speak for Dean, but sometimes I forget that you're an angel and I think of you like one of us. Only when you open your wings, I remember that you are a heavenly messenger." explained Sam. Dean nodded.

Castiel did not know why, but he interpreted the speech of the young Winchester like a compliment. They considered him a friend, forgetting who he was.

"I'm sorry to startle you every time, it is not my intention." apologized the angel.

"Anyway, do you know that what you are doing is paganism and has nothing to do with Christmas?" Cas continued.

Dean made a face. "Of course we know, but it's tradition! That's why we call it "Christmas tree"!"

Sam nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Ah. So the fact that there is no connection with the Nativity is not in conflict with tradition. I see."

Verily, Castiel did not understand how humans could bring near Christianity and Paganism using symbols like that.

"You know that the Savior was not born on the night of December 24, do you?" asked the angel, hoping that they knew it.

"Sure Cas, no one knows when it happened, but certainly not on December 24." Sam responded.

Dean watched them both in silence: hey, they were two damned eggheads!

"And if you know it, why you celebrate this day? Tradition, I suppose." Castiel affirmed.

The angel took one ball, looked at it and threw it to Dean. The young man grabbed it quickly and stared at the angel quizzically.

"I wanted to see if you were attentive." Castiel told him innocently.

"What? Do you know that it could break one of my teeth?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged. "You've got thirty-two teeth." the angel said. Sam laughed loudly.

"Cas, are you taking the piss out of me?" Dean asked angrily.

"Oh no, it's just an observation. I don't think that people would notice the difference." Castiel insisted, trying to remain serious.

But he gave a mocking smile that they noticed.

"Did you see Sam? Castiel smiled! Good grief, this is a great day!" Dean chuckled.

"Well, actually I saw him smile many times. You are the one who never noticed, brother." Sam replied.

Castiel was surprised, he thought that nobody had noticed that he was easy prey of smiles and laughter.

"As I was saying Cas, I guess that all the people know that December 24 is not the true Jesus' birthdate, it's celebrated on this day because many centuries ago an old pagan festivity was replaced with this one." Sam explained.

Castiel knew it, but he wanted to hear what they had to say about it.

"Why have they replaced it and not abolished it? Haven't it created confusion in people's mind?"

"Yes, but people need time to absorb the changes. So I think in that way was easier to change habits. And the tree is one of those pagan traditions that have been absorbed by Christianity." Dean said looking at him.

The angel nodded. "I see. A side effect of free will. If someone imposes you something, you are inclined to rebel."

"Cas, no offense, but you have said no lately, have you?" Dean reminded him with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, but not for hanging balls and lights on the tree branches." the angel remarked.

"Man, Cas gypped you again." Sam told to his older brother.

"Have you joined your forces against me?"

"Absolutely not." responded Castiel and Sam in unison, looking at each other. It was so funny make fun of Dean.

"Awesome, now you respond in unison. If Becky knows, she could write a beautiful story about you guys." Dean insinuated, amused.

The two concerned looked at each other alarmed, this idea terrified them both.

"Dean, your interest for this matter worries me. Make these thoughts?" asked Castiel.

Sam chuckled.

Dean snorted and went back to decorate the tree, helped by his brother who avoided to add something else.

Some minutes passed, while the Winchester were busy with "angel hair" and lights, Castiel watched them without commenting. Well, he wanted to know why those golden threads were called "angel hair", but he feared to kick off a complicated discussion and he did not care so much.

Finally they finished their work and Dean put the plug into the socket. Nothing happened. He took it off and put it again. Still nothing.

"Dammit!", Dean snarled angry, "The guy in the shop cheated me! He told me the lights worked!"

Sam shrugged resignedly. "It means that we will do without the twinkling lights. It's nice even so, isn't it?"

Dean looked at the tree, a shadow of sadness crossed his face, and the others noticed it. "You're right, it's nice even so." he agreed.

"What are you doing?" asked Castiel.

They turned around and looked at him. "We already have explained to you..." began Dean.

The angel shook his head. "I already knew everything you told me, I'm an angel. I meant, why do you want to celebrate Christmas with all that is happening?"

Good question. The Winchesters looked at each other without know what to say.

"You know Cas, this could be the last Christmas for everyone, so we want ... we need to celebrate it." Dean said finally.

Sam lowered his eyes: Dean was right, it really could be the last Christmas for humanity. Castiel looked in his eyes, then he looked at the tree.

"I see", Castiel nodded, "you're right, it's nice your tree. Even without twinkling lights."

"Thank you, but it doesn't matter, there is not need to lie." Dean replied with a half smile.

"I ain't lying", Castiel defended himself, "I didn't mean that I like it because it's beatiful, I like it for the meaning you give it."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"Hope."

The Winchesters looked at the tree and realized why they had done it: hope.

Deep inside their hearts, they hoped that it was not the last Christmas for the World.

"How can you be so, Castiel?" Sam asked admiringly.

"So how?" the angel replied frowning.

Sam tried to find the right word, but he found only one and he didn't know if it was the right one. "Special."

"Special? Maybe because I am an angel." Castiel tried to guess.

The younger Winchester shook his head with a smile. "No, you're much more than that. You are stronger than a human, but you are more good-hearted than an angel. You are unique."

"Yes, the missing link between an angel and a human!" Dean chuckled, then he regretted his words, Castiel didn't like being compared to a human. Instead, for the first time since he came to Earth, Castiel was happy to be among humans: no one had never treated him so warmly.

"Thank you guys." the angel said.

"Okay, now that this touching scene is over, why don't we go to buy some beer and then we get drunk in front of the TV, Sam? Obviously you're invited, Cas." Dean said resting a hand on his shoulder.

Then he remembered that his winged friend didn't like beer.

"Oh I'm sorry" Dean apologized, "I forgot that you're a good boy and don't drink!"

Castiel looked at him resentfully. "Dean, not to brag, but my nature allows me to drink at levels that you won't reach in twenty years, without suffering consequences. Don't defy me, boy." he said sarcastically.

Dean and Sam laughed. "Wow Cas, you become more and more awesome! Okay, tonight our little angel will drink with us until he will be stoned... or until we'll be stoned and he'll reproach us for our stupidity. ..."

"... And we'll reply with a belch!" Sam concluded laughing.

Dean laughed uncontrollably.

Castiel stared at them puzzled. "Boys, sometimes you really scare me." he confessed.

"Come on Cas, I know that deep down you love us. Whether you like it or not, we are a kind of family, all things considered." Dean said.

Castiel nodded. "Whether I like it or not .... I have only you." affirmed the angel.

He didn't mean to offend them. On the contrary, he was happy to have their friendship: often he felt alone, and the Winchesters were the only ones to be close to him.

"Okay Cas, we go out shopping, you can stay here if you like. We come back soon." Dean said.

Castiel nodded without responding. The two brothers left the motel room a few minutes later.

/-----/

When they left, Castiel decided to do something that only a few months before he would have considered stupid.

He disappeared and went .. in a mall.

There was a crush of people, Castiel felt stunned but he went on his way until he found what he wanted. In a toy store, there was a large Christmas tree, richly decorated and full of flashing lights.

It was a true fir. Castiel came in and when he was sure that there was no one next to him, he rested a hand on it and both disappeared. They reappeared in the motel room.

Castiel got rid of the little Christmas tree and he put his own in its place. He decided to switch it on in his own way, without electricity. Yes, it was wrong to use his powers for such frivolities like this, but for once he wanted to do that.

Even though those boys had often disappointed him, even though Dean had made him angry more than once, Castiel wanted made them happy for a while.

Castiel looked carefully at the tree. "I think **this** is a Christmas tree." he said proudly.

Then he sat and waited.

/-----/

"What the...?", Dean said entering in their room, "Have we come into the wrong room?" he asked to his brother.

Sam was literaly shocked. "No, I guess", he responded, "It was.... smaller, wasn't it?" he said pointing to the nine feet tall tree.

After a few moments of amazement, they realized that Castiel was sitting next to the window, he seemed... amused?

"Did you do it?" Dean asked astonished.

Castiel shrugged. "Apparently."

"Wow! Where did you find it?" Sam asked in awe.

Castiel was silent and Dean understood why. "Holy crap! You have stolen that!!" he exclaimed smiling with a kind of pride.

Sam gave him a reproachful look. "Mh.. I mean... it's not a good thing.. you.. you are an angel..." Dean mumbled.

Castiel frowned. "Dean? Don't you like it?"

"Hell, yes! Cas, your tree is awesome! I love it!" Dean answered and went towards the Christmas tree.

"Wait! The plug isn't in the socket! What the hell did you do, Cas?" Dean asked puzzled.

"A little magic." Castiel replied with a slight smile.

"Cas, you're really awesome!" Dean said nodding.

"I'm glad to know you like this .... present."

"And with that, you confirm us to be better than an ordinary man. I guess there are not many people so generous to do such a thing for their friends." Sam told him with sincerity.

The angel couldn't help but blushing "Now you're embarrassing me." he confessed.

"Besides", Cas continued, "I wanted to show you something."

"What?" Dean asked.

Castiel stared at the tree and said almost whispering: "My hope."

/-----/

Castiel had gone away without say where he was going. Dean and Sam were drinking and chattering on the sofa.

"Cas is changing, deeply. He wasn't like that when he saved my ass from hell." Dean said sipping a beer.

"Yeah, every day something changes in him. I think he's on the path to ultimate downfall." Sam replied gravely.

"You say that he's becoming human? I mean, like you and me?"

Sam shrugged. "It's the most obvious answer. For an angel disobeying orders can mean death ..."

".... or fall. I'm sorry for him" Dean concluded with a sigh.

" Me too." responded his brother.

"Where do you think he is gone?"

"I don't know", Sam responded, "but I can guess."

"Where?" Dean said frowning.

"Jimmy's daughter."

/-----/

He had gone crazy. He had done something very stupid, more stupid than what he had done for the Winchesters. Castiel didn't know why, but he had stolen something for Claire. Sam called it "iPod", he used it to listen the music. Castiel had found a pink iPod.

He sighed deeply and came in.

Claire was sleeping in her bed, A little lamp on the nightstand lit up the photo of her parents. He felt really guilty. Castiel rested his gift on the nightstand, smiled in the darkness and left.

As the angel went away, Claire open his eyes and smiled. She had felt his presence, maybe because she had been his vessel for few minutes. Claire sat up and looked at her nightstand, she took in her hands the box.

"An iPod?!" she exclaimed smiling. "I can't believe!"

Her father was dead, but at least his body belonged to a good angel. Castiel was clumsy, but sweet and gentle.

She got quickly out of bed and went to window, looked outside and saw him. Castiel felt her aura and turned around. He smiled when saw Claire.

The girl smiled too and greeted him with a wave of the hand.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Castiel whispered, sure that she would have heard.

"Merry Christmas, Castiel." Claire respondend and went back to her bed.

He felt almost happy. "This is Christmas" murmured to himself.

Almost, because there was something wrong, a void in his heart.

It began to snow, and the angel disappeared in a puff of wind.


End file.
